


So Much Better than Soulmates

by ymorton



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What he thinks is: he and Eduardo have really good sex. They like each other. Eduardo laughs at his jokes. Sean reads the New York Times and Eduardo reads HuffPo. They go to the gym together. Eduardo likes giving head almost as much as Sean likes getting it, and he's figured out the exact way to finger Eduardo to make him come in like, six minutes flat. </p><p>They stopped using condoms three months ago. </p><p>That, Sean thinks smugly on a slow Saturday night in, sticking a hand behind his head and watching Eduardo dry himself off after a shower, is so much better than soulmates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Better than Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to title things. Or write summaries. Written for a prompt at the TSN kinkmeme, about Eduardo having multiple orgasms and getting sweaty and moaning a lot. (SHH IT WAS MY PROMPT)

It's funny, Sean thinks, how long it takes all of them to get their shit together. 

The whole thing's prolonged by Mark and Eduardo's utterly misguided relationship, after the lawsuit. 

"Eduardo didn't just want half a million, he wanted Mark's _heart_ ," Sean remembers Dustin grumbling angrily, some time after everything imploded and Mark was sleeping in the office and Eduardo was usually drunk and they weren't allowed to say his name on Facebook premises. 

Sean doesn't exactly know what happened, but he can guess. Eduardo sucks at letting stuff go. Mark isn't exactly the master of closure himself. They were both depressed, Chris made them see each other, and they ended up having, in order: forgiveness sex, three weeks of bliss, and then three months of stifling irritation. 

Eduardo had this crazy idea that he and Mark were  _made for each other_ , is the thing. 

Like that even happens. 

Sean gets it. It was college. Maybe he never went, but he's sure as hell fucked a lot of Stanford girls, and there's this weird sense of adulthood and responsibility and dependence and almost cloying closeness, and it's easy to think,  _shit, this is love._

Sean's had to break off a lot of relationships because of that. 

He's pretty good at that. 

He's also good at parlaying hate sex into like, on-the-regular, super-hot sex. 

Which is totally what he did with Eduardo. 

He's pretty damn proud of that. 

See, Sean and Eduardo's relationship went like this: two months of drunk guilty hate sex, a month of Eduardo pretending like he wasn't completely into Sean, and now, now a full fucking year of -  _everything._

Not just sex, but, all the feelings and shit. 

Sean's enjoying it more than he thought it would. 

He's not an idiot. He doesn't think they're made for each other,  _soulmates_ , because that doesn't exist. 

What he thinks is: he and Eduardo have really good sex. They like each other. Eduardo laughs at his jokes. Sean reads the New York Times and Eduardo reads HuffPo. They go to the gym together. Eduardo likes giving head almost as much as Sean likes getting it, and he's figured out the exact way to finger Eduardo to make him come in like, six minutes flat. 

They stopped using condoms three months ago. 

_That_ , Sean thinks smugly on a slow Saturday night in, sticking a hand behind his head and watching Eduardo dry himself off after a shower,  _is so much better than soulmates._

Eduardo nearly trips over the edge of his towel, wet hair dripping onto the floor, and Sean snorts. 

"Careful, babe." 

"Fuck off," Eduardo says, kicking them off and crawling on top of Sean in the bed. The lights are off, but the window's open, moonlight creeping in. 

"Hi,  _you_ ," Sean says, tweaking Eduardo's ear, and Eduardo laughs, leans down and kisses Sean's neck, curls up to him, skin damp and hot, wriggling a tan thigh between Sean's, rubbing against his extremely-interested cock. 

Eduardo has been keyed up all night, weirdly horny at dinner- Sienna, the new Italian place on La Jolla boulevard, with a couple of Eduardo's friends from the firm. 

Driving home, he'd stroked Sean through his pants, nearly made them go off the fucking road. 

Sean forgave him. Mostly because Eduardo screamed like a girl when Sean's hand slipped on the steering wheel, slammed back into his seat, panting. 

Sean had laughed so hard he'd nearly gone off the road again. 

" _Sean_." 

Sean tunes back in, slipping a hand into Eduardo's hair. "Hmm?" 

Eduardo lifts his head, licks his lips slowly. 

Sean knows that look. 

It's exactly the look Eduardo got right before he made Sean fuck him in a bar bathroom. The same one he got the night he tied Sean to the headboard and sucked him slow and filthy, not letting him come, for like,  _ever_. 

That look makes Sean's cock twitch, because it usually means that Eduardo is about to get  _creative_. 

"Sean," Eduardo says, low in his throat, and oh, shit, that is a hand on his dick, Eduardo slipping his hand past the hem of Sean's boxers and stroking absently, working the head between his finger and thumb. 

"Yeah?" Sean grits out, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up. 

"If you could do anything with me, what would you do?" Eduardo asks, still innocently jerking Sean off. 

"Huh- what?"

"If you could-" he leans in, exhales into Sean's ear, breath hot, making him shudder. "Do  _anything_  you wanted to me. What would you do?" 

Sean kind of wants to say  _romantic dinner and a hot-air balloon ride_ , just to be an asshole, but Eduardo's eyes are hazy, he keeps licking his lips, and Sean can tell he wants to get fucked, like, as soon as possible. 

"Anything?" he says, cupping a possessive hand on the back of Eduardo's head. Eduardo shivers, like just that turns him on. 

See, Eduardo likes getting used. He's just learned how to be more constructive with it now. 

No more practically-unlimited bank accounts. 

A  _lot_  more sex.

"I guess," Sean says, softly, scratching his fingernails over Eduardo's scalp. "I guess I'd put you facedown on the bed and spread you out." 

Eduardo shivers, mouth going slack. 

"- finger you open," Sean continues, in a whisper. "And lick your ass until you came." 

"Fuck," Eduardo bites out, breathless. 

"That too. When you're wet enough. But I'd make you come first, just from my tongue and my fingers." 

Eduardo is breathing heavily, listening to him. 

"Sound good?" Sean asks gently, putting a thumb on Eduardo's throat, his Adam's apple bobbing shakily. 

Eduardo nods, quickly. 

"After I'd fingered you long enough, made you scream, I would fuck you. Real slow and easy, because you'd be so fucking  _sensitive_ , baby. The way you get when you get rimmed." 

Eduardo swallows hard, face going red. Christ, he looks like he's going to explode. 

"Maybe I'd sit up against the headboard, sit you on my lap, pull you down on my cock nice and slow," Sean says, his own voice going breathless now, because fuck if that isn't a nice image. "How's that sound?" 

Eduardo's hand has gone slack on his dick, his whole body quivering from the words. 

"Baby?" Sean asks, and Eduardo looks at him, blinks a couple times. 

"Do it," he gets out, choked. "Fucking do it." 

"Thought you'd never ask," Sean says, and Eduardo rolls off him, lies on his stomach, hitching his hips up. 

Jesus, he is  _shaking._

Sean rolls over, fumbles for the lube in the bedside drawer, looking smugly at the unused condoms, and sits up, next to Eduardo's body. 

He puts a hand on Eduardo's right asscheek, slips it down to his taut inner thigh. 

He really has such a fantastic ass. 

But Sean likes that spot, his inner thigh. It is soft, and warm, and when he pulls his hand away it smells like Eduardo, musky and thick. 

He puts lube in his palm, dips one finger in. 

Eduardo gasps when Sean slips a finger into the cleft of his ass. 

Sean laughs softly. 

"Haven't even gotten inside you yet, babe." 

Eduardo's shoulders roll in a shudder, and he turns his head to the side, pushes his hips up more. 

Sean takes the invitation. 

He circles Eduardo's hole with a finger a couple times, marveling at the way the tight skin twitches, shudders with arousal. 

Eduardo is so fucking responsive. It's goddamn rewarding, to finger him. 

"Shh," Sean mumbles, as Eduardo lets out a frustrated little breath. "Relax." 

Eduardo sighs. 

Sean can see his hole relax, and it makes his dick pulse. Fucking Christ. 

But no. This part is about Eduardo. 

He swallows hard, mouth dry, and slips a finger into Eduardo's asshole. 

"Oh-h," Eduardo breathes, putting his hand in his own hair, arm twisted. "Fuck." 

Sean works on finding his prostate. It usually takes him two fingers though, but Eduardo likes when he tries, when he massages Eduardo's insides with one finger, the other four spread over Eduardo's ass for leverage, lube-slick and slipping. 

"More," Eduardo gulps, as Sean hooks his finger up, watching it disappear inside Eduardo's ass with fascination. 

"More, babe?" 

"Yeah, yeah-  _fuck_ -" 

He swallows his next words, because Sean puts two fingers in. 

He finds Eduardo's prostate right away, presses against it, making Eduardo's hips hitch up in a thrust, then pulls away. 

" _Sean_ ," Eduardo says, voice broken already. "Oh, shit." 

Sean laughs, moving Eduardo's hips a little to the left for a better angle. "Haven't even started yet, Wardo." 

_"Please-"_

Sean squeezes lube directly onto Eduardo's hole, pulls his fingers out to get them wetter, then slips them back in and fingers Eduardo slow, dragging against his prostate with each thrust of his hand. 

It is not until he ducks his head, nudges Eduardo's thighs apart with his hand and slips his tongue in next to his fingers, that Eduardo starts to lose it. 

He tastes so fucking good. 

Sean tells him so, letting his voice vibrate through Eduardo's skin, and Eduardo groans, a loose cracking sound, like he has been punched in the stomach. 

Sean shuts up for a while, takes his fingers out of Eduardo's ass with one last nudge at his prostate, and pulls his cheeks apart with both hands, going at his ass in earnest. 

God, Eduardo gets so loud when he does that. 

"Fucking _shit_ , Sean," he swears, body trembling under Sean's mouth. "Oh. Fuck. Fuck, no, too much too  _much_  oh God I can't, I can't-"

Sean knows better than to believe him. 

Eduardo can take so much more than he lets on. 

And he fucking  _loves_  taking it. 

"Oh- oh- fuck,  _Sean_!" Eduardo whines, and Sean puts a finger in again, and Eduardo keens. 

High and desperate in his throat. He ends on a shaky whimper, then a steady rising litany of  _no no no oh, fuck, yes, yes, yes, please, more, please, I can't, fuck, that-_

Sean fucks him harder in response, jaw starting to ache, and when he pulls Eduardo up, lifting his head and Eduardo's hips and finding an angle that makes Eduardo moan- 

Eduardo beats the bed with a fist, groans "oh ohh fuck-" and comes. 

Sean keeps licking him, gentler now, cupping his balls in one hand and humming into his flesh, and Eduardo says, voice weak, "Sean, Sean, c'mon, c'mon, oh Christ. Fuck. Fu-uck." 

"Yeah?" Sean grunts, muffled, rutting his hips against the bed, the brief relief of contact setting his head spinning. 

Eduardo lets out a breathy moan, and then says, nearly incoherent, " _Fuck_  me, Sean. Fuck me." 

Sean lifts his head, panting. 

"Yeah," he mumbles, stupidly, and Eduardo lifts his head and turns over, shuddering. 

Sean grabs him by the legs and hooks them up over his hips, and fuck, Eduardo is wet, and open, and he needs to be in him  _now_. 

When he slips in, slow, Eduardo exhales hugely, eyelashes fluttering. 

"Good?" 

"Yes," Eduardo bites out, licking his lips. He is sweating hard, like he always does when they fuck, his hair curling around his damp flushed face. 

The sheets will be a mess after. 

Sean doesn't give a shit. 

"You feel so fucking good," he says, low and unsteady. Eduardo grabs his ass, like he is trying to push Sean further in. 

"Please," he says, and Sean puts his face into Eduardo's sweaty chest and thrusts in. 

He said they'd go slow but Eduardo makes this noise when Sean bottoms out in him, all shaky and loud and helpless, and Sean has to go fast. 

Eduardo likes it like that, anyway. 

He claws at Sean's shoulders, eyes closed, and Sean groans loud, strips his cock with a hand, the flesh wet and slick in his hand. 

"Oh  _fuck_ ," Eduardo gasps, when Sean jerks him off, his hole fluttering tight around Sean's cock, and that's fucking it, Sean can't- 

He comes with a grunt, low and loose in his chest, mouth open, and Eduardo follows him,  _again_ , cursing under his breath, voice breaking with every breath. 

When he recovers enough to lift his head, he reaches up, wipes sweat off Eduardo's forehead, smooths his wet hair away from his face. 

Eduardo opens his eyes, face blissed-out and completely slack, like he can't even summon up the energy to smile. 

Sean pulls out, rolls off of Eduardo and lies on his side, limbs going warm with satisfaction. 

Eduardo exhales hugely, and Sean puts a hand on his flat stomach, scratches gently with his fingernails. 

"You good?" 

" _So_  good," Eduardo murmurs, fucked-out, and flushes, narrows his eyes at Sean. "Don't get cocky." 

Sean smirks. "Like, twenty years too late on that one, Saverin." 

Eduardo rolls his eyes, and Sean kisses his chin, then his bottom lip. Eduardo kisses back, like he is still trying to learn the shape of Sean's mouth, slow and hot. 

Sean pulls back after a minute, tugs Eduardo's earlobe gently between his teeth. Eduardo shivers, like there is any way he could get hard again after- that. 

"Mark ever make you come that hard?" he whispers, dirty and low into Eduardo's ear. 

Eduardo laughs a little too hard, chest shaking. Sean watches him, amused. 

"No," he coughs out, eyes crinkling, grinning. "No." 

Sean laughs too, cupping Eduardo's jaw. "Didn't think so." 

"You're such an asshole," Eduardo says, shaking his head. Sean puts his face into Eduardo's neck, breathing him in, sweat and musk and a trace of his cologne. 

"You love it," he murmurs. 

Eduardo pulls him up by the hair, kisses him briefly on the lips. 

"I guess I do," he whispers, and Sean grins, as Eduardo cups the back of his neck with his hand, and smiles, only a hint of hesitation in his face. 

"You guess, huh?" 

Eduardo's mouth twists, he shrugs, eyes dark and tired and warm. 

"Well," Sean says, rolling on top of him, cupping his jaw. "I  _guess_  it's mutual." 

In a split second he is on his back, Eduardo straddling him, smirking. Sean chokes out a laugh, rubbing a hand down the line of Eduardo's spine. 

"Better be," Eduardo says, licking his lips. 

Sean stares up at him. 

"It is," he says, and Eduardo smiles, with his eyes, a way Sean hadn't seen since - fuck, maybe never. Definitely not when Eduardo was with Mark. 

With Mark, Eduardo's smiles were frozen and hesitant and nervous. 

With Mark, everything was  _forced._  Because when you fuck up a company, get booted out, sue for five hundred grand, and then start fucking the dude you sued, you kind of have to, like,  _see it through._

He's glad Mark broke up with Eduardo. 

He loves them both, he really does, but they're both kind of masochistic and shitty at feelings. If Mark hadn't, they might be together still, gritting their teeth and  _bearing it._

And Sean hated that. It totally ruined his buzz. Like the time at their idiotic couples' holiday party, when he walked in on Eduardo sobbing tipsily in the kitchen because Mark spilled wine on the rug Eduardo's mother sent him from Brazil. 

_It's not about the fucking rug_ , he'd cried, as Sean hovered awkwardly next to him, a hand on his shoulder.  _It's so much more than the fucking rug._

Yeah, Sean fucking hated that. 

Sean's face must have changed, thinking about that whole clusterfuck, because Eduardo tilts his head, face soft, and says, "What're you thinking about?" 

Sean swallows. 

"You," he says, truthfully.

Eduardo looks away, face going pink and pleased. 

Sean needs to kiss him. 

"C'mere," he mumbles, drags Eduardo down into a kiss. 

Eduardo pulls away after a second. 

"My lips hurt," he says, laughing, and Sean tuts at him, runs a gentle finger over his mouth. 

"Poor baby." 

"Fuck off," Eduardo says, batting his hand away and snorting, and he curls up on Sean's chest, gusts out a sigh. 

"Never," Sean says cheerfully, and Eduardo throws an arm over his chest, nuzzles his face into Sean's skin. 

"Good," he mumbles. Sean inhales the scent of his skin, grins into his still-damp hair.

Yeah, it's so much better this way. 


End file.
